Giving In
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Why not more g!p Santana? You know you want it. GKM prompt fill. Brittany's reluctant to have sex because Santana doesn't have protection, but after some heavy grinding she can't resist. Top!Santana. Just filthy smut, of course.


**This is a Santana g!p prompt, so be warned. **

**g!p Santana/Brittany, grinding, body fluids, dub-con, bareback, creampie**

**Brittany and Santana have been dating for a while. They are already at second base and everything is going well so far. **

**One day, when Santana's parents are at work, they get naked and start grinding against each other on Santana's bed (top!Santana).**

**Santana wants to have sex but Brittany is afraid of getting pregnant, because they don't have a condom. So instead, Brittany asks Santana to rub the underside of her cock against her pussy. **

**Santana fights the urge to ram her cock deep into Brittany's dripping wet pussy. She comes before Brittany and drops her load all over Brittany's stomach and tits. Note that Santana's cum-shots are huge and Brittany whimpers as she watches Santana covering her body in white cream. With her slowly softening cock, Santana continues to rub Brittany until she eventually climaxes, too. **

**While Brittany slowly comes down from her high, Santana gets hard again. She really wants to fuck Brittany and fill her up. So she lines up her cock on Brittany's entrance and slams into her, taking her hard and fast. At first Brittany wants her to stop and pull out, but then she starts to enjoy herself. In the end, Brittany comes again and Santana fills her up so much that even though she's still inside of her girlfriend, a big amount of cum drips out of Brittany.**

**Bonus:**  
><strong>- after the sex, Brittany gets so turned on by Santana's cum that she begs Santana to jack off into her mouth<strong>  
><strong>- Brittany tells Santana how amazing it feels to have her cum inside her<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did you get for c?" Brittany asked Santana from the headboard of the Latina's bed. They were finishing their homework together like they usually did after school, except for this afternoon they were alone and Santana couldn't help but let her mind indulge in sexual fantasies.<p>

"Huh?" Santana snapped out of her sexually frustrated haze. Brittany repeated the question and Santana merely shrugged. She hadn't touched the homework paper and certainly didn't intend to. At this, Brittany gave her a confused frown, thinking something may have been wrong, or that Santana was angry at her. After all, there were only two reasons that the brunette ever began the silence act. Either she was pissed, or horny.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked innocently, her beseeching blue eyes filled with innocence despite the swelling excitement in her lower abdomen.

"Nothing." Santana snapped instantly, her reply suspiciously quick. At this, Brittany dropped her pen onto the paper she'd been working on and slid it to the edge of the bed and slowly crawled forward until she was sitting on her knees in front of Santana, who watched with growing curiosity at the blonde's predatory actions.

"Homework is boring." Brittany stated blankly. Although confused, Santana nodded in agreement and put her work to the side so that she could focus completely on Brittany. If she knew her girlfriend, she was about to be seduced. At the thought alone, her cock twitched beneath her tight sports shorts.

Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes, watching in fascination as pupils dilated, turning dark brown eyes into an almost deep swirl of black. She was sure hers just did the same. It never took much, a glance was enough to make the two girls impossibly turned on.

"When do your parents get home?" Brittany asked, her voice an octave lower than usual. Santana gulped, feeling her cheeks flush at the insinuation of Brittany's question. It took her longer than usual to answer the simple question because her mind had momentarily shut down due to the growing arousal beneath her tight shorts.

"Not for another hour and a half." Santana replied, her voice equally as husky and low. The tension between them was palpable, waiting for the other to make the first move. Santana was only tentative because they'd been to second base for quite a few months now and she didn't know how much longer she could control her dick from sliding inside Brittany's tight pussy. She thought caused her to shudder, and her cock twitched.

"Good." Brittany rasped, taking it as permission to pull the Latina on top of her with impressive strength. That was all the admission Santana needed before collapsing ungracefully on top of Brittany's cheerio clad body.

Their lips connected the second their bodies met. Santana's puffy, bee stung lips devouring thin, pink ones that tasted like vanilla lip gloss. She groaned, sucking on Brittany's bottom lip as her hips thrust between two creamy thighs and her erection surprised both of them as it pressed against the wet patch of Brittany's spanx.

"You're so hard already." Brittany whispered between feverent kisses that had turned into nothing but desperately hungry teeth and tongue.

At Brittany's words, Santana lifted up only for a second to rip her own top off over her head, leaning forward again to tug Brittany's over her arms. It was definitely more rushed than usual, but apparently she was hornier than usual. She didn't bother warning Brittany when she pulled down her shorts and kicked them off her ankles to reveal a throbbing, hard nine inch cock. Brittany's eyes widened when she looked down, and Santana smirked at the reaction.

"Take this fucking skirt off." Santana growled, tugging at the waistband of the skirt and pulled it off along with a pair of soaked spanx. Brittany quickly helped wriggle out of the material, finding herself equally as desperate as Santana for friction. Their bodies crashed together in flush heat, tits rubbing against each other, nipples hardening. Brittany whimpered, feeling Santana's huge dick rub against her stomach. Santana smirked in that smug way, loving how worked up Brittany got over her cock.

"You like this?" She teased, bringing her hand down to grip the base of her cock and slapped it against Brittany's lower stomach with a resounding thwack.

"Fuck!" Brittany gasped, biting her lip. Her clit throbbed and she bucked her hips involuntarily. Santana couldn't help but practically drool at the sight of Brittany looking so horny and dishevelled. She'd do anything to be able to slide her cock down just a little further and sheathe it completely inside of her. She'd dreamt night and day on end about how it would feel to be inside her.

"Ugh, you're not making this easy for me." Santana groaned, barely maintaining the willpower to keep from moving her hips any lower.

"Baby, I'm so wet." Brittany moaned, throwing her head back and scraping her nails down Santana's chest and harshly squeezed her tits. Santana groaned impatiently, not sure how much more she could take. Her cock was throbbing and her head was swollen painfully.

"_Please _let me fuck you. I promise it'll feel good." Santana begged breathily, sliding her cock down further to be met with the slick heat of Brittany's slit. "I'll fuck you so good, Britt. I know you want it, too." She rasped into her ear. Brittany shuddered, fingernails digging into Santana's back, neither caring that it was actually pretty painful.

"I-I can't, you don't have a condom." Brittany stammered weakly, and Santana groaned in frustration. It so wasn't fair, Brittany's pussy was right there for the taking, soaking wet and ready.

"Rub your cock against my pussy. Please!" Brittany cried desperately. Santana was almost ready to argue back, but Brittany's sexy, pleading tone caused her to give in. So she did as she was told, lining the underside of her cock up between swollen pink folds and thrust forward.

"Shit!" Brittany gasped when the rock hard head of Santana's cock hit her clit. She sunk her face into Santana's neck and gripped her back tighter. In that moment she could have almost given in, she detested the laws of nature. She didn't want to get pregnant. But fuck, if Santana kept hitting her clit like that, she was sure she'd explode.

It's almost impossible for Santana not to surge forward and thrust herself inside of Brittany. But her cock was throbbing and she already knew she was close. Before she could control her own impending orgasm, her hips violently jutted forward, slipping from dripping folds and erupting all over Brittany's stomach and tits.

"Fuccck.." She growled as spurts of hot liquid shot from her cock. Brittany's grunts and moans spurred her on until it almost looked like the blonde was completely covered in white, creamy liquid. Brittany whimpered as her stomach and tits were endlessly hit with hot ropes of cum. She almost came at the sight and the sensation of her body being covered by Santana's jizz.

"Holy fuck, B." Santana gasped as she came down from her orgasm. Although, she didn't forget about getting the blonde off. When she finally returned to her senses, she finished Brittany off by flicking and rubbing her swollen clit.

"Mmmmph, San, I'm gonna cum." Brittany whined, her back arching at the furious pace of Santana's fingers rubbing her sensitive clit. Just a few more of the delicious pressure, Brittany came undone with a resounding moan of relief. Her body jolted and spasmed as she called out Santana's name along with a string of incoherent curses. Even before she came down, Santana was completely hard again. Nothing turned her on more than watching Brittany cum.

"So fucking good." Brittany husked through muffled, ragged breaths into Santana's neck.

_Fuck it. _Santana thought. Whatever control she had before was lost in that moment as she roughly thrust forward and slammed her cock raw into Brittany's extremely tight pussy.

"Fuck! Santana!" Brittany squealed, eyes widening at the surprise. "Babe, no.. we can't. I-I can't, no condom. Ughhh, fucking hell why does your cock have to feel so _fucking _good?" Santana couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Brittany's conflicted ramblings. She knew she had her, and to make sure she wouldn't protest further, she slid her cock out and rammed into her again, this time harder.

"Ahh, mphh! Ugh, not so hard!" Brittany demanded, not having any idea what her emotions were doing. Physically she was in a painful ecstasy, but in her head she knew it was wrong. She knew it wasn't safe, but fuck, Santana's cock felt good. Way better than anything she'd imagined.

Santana didn't listen, sliding her cock in and out with an almost animalistic pace. Their noises were feral and guttural as their bodies rocked together. Santana lost her mind as her cock was devoured by the most amazing, tight, hot sensation. She couldn't stop her hips from humping like some kind of animal on heat. It was the best feeling in the world and Brittany seemed to be enjoying it, too.

"Oh my god." Brittany whined, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Santana grunted and lifted Brittany's legs higher to allow deeper access. It seemed to work, because the second her cock hit Brittany's g-spot, the blonde cried out in ecstasy.

"Right there!" Brittany begged, her hips bucking against Santana's. "I feel _so _full. Your cock feels so good San. Don't fucking stop!" She moaned, picking up a pace that she didn't know was physically possible. With every thrust came a wet slapping noise that filled the room, as well as the headboard thudding against the wall aggressively.

"Cum on my cock baby." Santana husked lustily, thrusting harder against the spot that drove Brittany crazy.

"Keep going, keep going, _please_. I'm so close, I'm gonna.. oh _shit_, I'm cumming!" Brittany screamed, unaware of how loud she was as the world blacked out and all she felt was a searing pleasure ignite every nerve of her body. She thrashed around and shook violently, and as this was happening, she heard Santana groan loudly and suddenly her pussy was being filled with a hot liquid.

"Oh God, that feels soo good." Brittany moaned, still riding a seemingly never ending orgasm. "Your cum feels so good in my pussy, San." She said, feeling some of the liquid trickle down her inner thigh. There was a lot of it, so much that it oozed out with Santana still deep inside of her. It pooled all over the sheets and was sure to stain.

"Shit." Santana breathed out when finally they both came down from their highs. She pulled out her cock with a slick noise and watched in awe as her cum seeped from Brittany's pussy. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Even Brittany was surprised at how much it turned her on to see the girls seed gushing out of her along with her own juices.

"That's so hot." Brittany groaned, looking up at Santana with darkened eyes.

"I knew you'd love my cum inside of you." Santana said smugly, her cock still hard with the way Brittany was hungrily eyeing it.

"San, please jack off in my mouth. I really, really love your cum, I wanna taste it. Please." She added for good measure. She gave her best puppy dog eyes, not that it was needed because Santana was more than happy to oblige. Only faltering because she was a little shocked at the request.

So without stalling any longer, she gripped her cock and began stroking herself while looking down at a hungry eyed Brittany for encouragement.

"I love watching you jack off." Brittany admitted, eyes not leaving the wondrous sight.

Santana smirked, stroking faster for effect. "I love you watching me jack off." She retorted, causing Brittany to groan in approval.

"You wanna swallow my cum?" Santana asked, making sure to add a little teasing to her tone, knowing it got Brittany off. She nodded frantically and shuffled closer to the tip and aligned her lips to the lip and parted them slightly.

"I want all of your cum. Keep fucking your hand baby, you look so hot right now. I'd even let you fuck my pussy again. You're so good." Santana groaned in surprise at the dirty talk. She'd never heard such things from Brittany's once innocent mouth and fuck, it was such a turn on. She decided to respond.

"Yeah? You want my cum? You wanna swallow my cum like a good little slut?" She said, watching intently for Brittany's response. She was so close.

"Yes, please. Cum in my mouth, make me swallow your jizz baby." That was all it took. Santana gasped and cried out as another heavy load released onto Brittany's tongue which she had slightly stuck out, sure not to miss any.

"That's it, swallow my cum, B. Fuck you're so dirty." She groaned, in awe of how easily Brittany seemed to swallow her huge, mouth filling load.

"Mmm, such a good girl." She commended as she came down from her third orgasm. Her hands stroked Brittany's silky blonde hair lovingly in thanks of what she'd just done.

"That was so hot." Brittany murmured, lifting her head and sitting up to softly, yet passionately kiss her amazing girlfriend. Santana was relieved that she didn't regret it, despite the obvious risks. As if reading her mind, Brittany reassured her.

"It was totally worth it." She cooed, kissing her sweetly. Santana smiled into the kiss, relieved and completely sated.

"Although next time we're using a condom until I get on the pill." Brittany added, half jokingly and was glad to hear a cute giggle in return.

"Whatever you want, Britt." She whispered, nuzzling into her neck and laying them down as they dozed off almost instantly.


End file.
